


The Pig Fic

by metaphoricalTrash



Series: Trash fics lmao [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bottom Josh, Bottomjosh, Chubby Josh, Forcefeeding, IMSORRY, Kidnapping, M/M, Top Tyler, Top!Tyler, Toptyler, Tysh, bottom!josh, chubby!josh, chubbyjosh, idk what im doing, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 12:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15170297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metaphoricalTrash/pseuds/metaphoricalTrash
Summary: Peppa. I'm Peppa Pig (oinks)Peppa. And this is my little brother George.George. (oinks x2)Peppa. This is Mummy Pig.Mummy Pig.(oinks loud)Peppa. And this is Daddy Pig.Daddy Pig. (oinks very loud)(everyone laughs)Peppa. Peppa(Credit to my friend who told me to finish this so—)





	The Pig Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Welp

 

 

 

JOSH'S POV

 

     I was just walking down the street, my phone in hand, I was playing flappy bird, it was quite entertaining, to say the least. I was goingiii to my job, it was my first day, so I had to dress properly, I did my hair right, cover my tattoos 'cuz ya know, dress code and all, and I even started a diet to look extra sharp.

 

      I turned one corner and a person pulled me into an alley, he helps something against my mouth as I tried to get away, but he wouldn't budge, everything was starting to go black as I threw a last pathetic punch at the man, then I fell.

 

     I woke up afterward, I tried to get up, but I was tied by my neck, I started screaming, screaming to try and get away, but it seemed like no one could hear until I heard footsteps going downstairs. I bit my lip in suspense, for this could either by my savior or my captor. To be honest with you, I was fucking horrified.

 

      What came downstairs was a tall, rather soft looking man, he didn't look all scary like I would've thought, so I calmed myself a little bit, thinking that he was here to help me. But I was so, so, wrong. 

 

      I was in the middle of explaining my situation to the man before getting silenced by a "shut up, pet." I widened my eyes at the name, he was my kidnapper, after all, fuck. He still had that soft look to him, even though he had been talking in such a scary and intimidating way. 

 

     "You're mine now, and you forever will be, but do you know how to keep you mine?" I shook my head in response, too scared to make a wrong answer.

 

      He shook his head back, imitating me before taking out a rod that says 'Tyler" it was glowing red. I know exactly what he was going to do. I was going to correct him about only cattle being branded, but before I could he stomped his foot on my wrist before forcing the burning rod at my bicep. I let out a cry of pain as the rod sizzled through my flesh, I was able to hear everything. I tried to move, I tried to do anything I can to escape this god damn nightmare, but I couldn't.

 

      The searing burn into my flesh wouldn't stop until I could've sworn it went down to the bone. Tyler's lips curved into a small smirk as he tossed the rod across the room before patching up the burn (to make sure it's not going to get infected, Tyler not wanting his pet to be that injured too soon)

 

      "now, it's time to get to the main part as to why you're here.." Tyler said while pulling a cart up filled with all different types of foods and drinks.

 

      He takes a plate with mashed potatoes, some chicken breast, and green beans. Josh's face lit up at the sight, for the thought of not starving alone in this hell. Josh perched up on the pole before starting to eat the plate with a hum while Tyler watched him. As Josh finished, Tyler gave him a plate with a big piece of cake. 

 

      Josh shook his head and raised his hands up, trying to say he wasn't hungry. But Tyler shook his head before forcing Josh's mouth open and stuffing the cake piece in his mouth. Josh, almost choking on the cake, teared up and as the cake was forcefully shoved down his throat, causing a burning sensation at the back of his mouth. by this time, Josh knew exactly what Tyler was trying to do as he went to shove the rest of the chicken in Josh's mouth.

       

       After many hours of force-feeding, Josh had thrown up, all over the floor, owning a groan from Tyler as he walked out of the room for what Josh thought was cleaning supplies, but when Tyler returned he was holding something else in his hand; a whip.


End file.
